theamericanrepublicfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Baker
Basic Information: Name: Benjamin Olympus Baker DOB: 1/2/1983 Place of Birth: Bremerton, Washington Residence: Olympia, Washington Heritage: Norwegian, Danish, German and English Religion: Lutheran Party: Democratic Seat: Washington's Junior Senator Citizenship: Natural Born United States Citizen Languages Spoken/Proficiency: English (fluently), Spanish (fluently), Norwegian (Well), Arabic (Poorly), Korean (Poorly) Educational History: Black Hills High School, Tumwater, WA (Diploma) South Puget Sound Community College Running Start, Olympia, WA (AA) Western Washington University, Bellingham, WA (MA, Teaching; MS, Biology) University of Washington, Seattle, WA (PhD, Biology) University of Washington, Seattle, WA (Honorary MS, Political Science) Occupational: Floor Staff, Hands On Children's Museum, Olympia, WA (1999-2001) High School Student/Running Start Student, Tumwater, WA (1997-2001) Intern, Whatcom County History Museum, Bellingham, WA (2001-2005) University Student, Bellingham, WA (2001-2005) Substitute Teacher, Seattle School District, Washington (2005-2009) Washington State Senator for the 43rd Legislative District (2007-2009) Doctoral student, Seattle, WA and Olympia, WA (2005-2008) Lieutenant Governor of the State of Washington (2009-2013) Senior United States Senator from Washington State (2013-2013) Cancer Patient (2013-2014) Professor of Biology, University of Washington, Seattle, WA (2014-2015) Professor of Political Science, University of Washington, Seattle, WA (2014-2015) Junior United States Senator from Washington State (2015-Present) Family: Parents and Siblings: Jacob Tiberius Baker = Mara Jade Baker -Benjamin Olympus Baker (b. 1983) -Jacen Adams Baker (b. 1985) -Jaina Helen Baker (b. 1985) Wife: None - Fiancé: Elizabeth Christensen Descendants: None; Extended Biography / Narrative: Benjamin Olympus Baker was born on a rainy and foggy Sunday in Bremerton, Washington; the norm for the city. His mother and father - now noted political Power Couple Mara and Jacob Baker, but then only a Veterinarian and his wife - were visiting Naval Hospital Bremerton to see their Navy friends Justin and Victoria Ryans. Mara went into 2 weeks premature labor at 9 am after hearing that "little" James Ryans was getting married. Commodore and Captain Ryans - both MDs - rushed her to the maternity wing where Mara requested that Capt. Justin Ryans (OB-GYN) deliver her first son. He agreed, and after a 9 hour labor, Benjamin was born a preemie. After spending 10 days at Harrison Medical Center (the Civilian hospital in Bremerton), he was sent home with his thrilled parents to Seattle. In 1985, when Ben was 2, the twins - Jacen and Jaina - were born. Ben was thrilled to have younger siblings, and pronounced them "good!". In 1991 the family moved to Mead, Washington - a suburb outside of Spokane - because Jacob was offered the position of Chief Veterinarian at Cat Tales Animal Park. During his Junior and Senior years of High School, Ben enrolled in the Running Start Program where he earned his Associate's degree. This allowed him to essentially skip the first two years of college and get his Masters degrees in the same time as most people got Bachelors. Ben loved learning at Western Washington University and the four years he spent there were marked with frequent excursions to Mt. Baker to ski, camp and hike; as well as boating trips about and around Puget Sound and the San Juans. With two masters degrees in hand, he set out into the world during the Summer of 2005. He decided to pursue a doctoral degree in Biology with the University of Washington in Seattle. To pay the bills, he was able to land a job as a substitute teacher with the Seattle School District. During his 3rd year of doctoral study, he and his best friends, later political figures Jeffery Rainier and Joseph Porter, went to Victoria, British Columbia for a week. While walking through the Sunken Garden at the Butchardt Gardens he laid eyes upon Miss Elizabeth Christensen, a Vancouver Anthropology major also on vacation to the Provincial Capital. After plucking up the courage to say hello, they went and had afternoon tea. After exchanging numbers, they promised to call each other in a week. They followed through on that promise and now, 5 years later, they are engaged to be married. In 2006 tuition rates statewide were set to rise yet again and Ben wanted to do something about it. So, with the encouragement and support of his father, now Senator J. Baker (D-WA), he decided to run for the Washington State Senate seat representing the 43rd Legislative District. After a hard fought primary campaign, Baker cruised to an easy victory in the General Election with 89% of the vote in the democrat-saturated district. His tenure in the state senate was marked by active advocacy for University, College, and High School students as well as sponsorship of several landmark environmental bills. In 2008, Ben Baker completed his doctoral studies and graduated from the University of Washington as a Doctor of Biology. On Sine Die, State Senator Baker was talking with Lieutenant Governor Brad Owen and was told by the Lt. Governor that "Today's sine die is my sine die as well". Shortly thereafter, Lt. Gov. Owen announced to the press that he would not be seeking re-election. This time, encouraged by Elizabeth and Mara, he choose to try and win the second highest executive position in the State. While Christine Gregoire and Dino Rossi were pitched into a mud-wrestling match, he and Marcia McCraw enjoyed a relatively civil and positive campaign. On election day, Baker took home over 1,700,000 votes, representing just over 60% of those cast. McCraw conceded the following night, and Baker celebrated with Elizabeth, Mara, Jeffery, and Joseph. Jacob called his son, but wasn't able to come home because he was stuck at Reagan Airport. In January, Benjamin Baker took office as Lieutenant Governor of the State of Washington and gaveled to order the Senate. Lt. Governor Baker was known for his witty style of presiding, and also for his excellent working relationship with the senate republicans. During the State Budget crises of 2009, '10, and '11 he was a vocal proponent of state workers saying that "doing anything that harms these people would the biggest blunder in state history". He was especially against the closing of the Maple Lane School, a Juvenile Prison that focused on the treatment aspects of incarceration, rather than the punishment aspects. When Sen. Maria Cantwell decided to retire in 2012, Lt. Gov. Baker choose to run for the federal senate. By that time, he was well known across the state as one of the few "honest" politicians. He ran against Dino Rossi, who just couldn't seem to take a hint from the last three elections that he lost. Lt. Gov. Baker won with 55% of the vote. During the victory party he proposed to his long standing girlfriend Elizabeth Christensen, much to the elation of his supporters. He was seated on the day after his 30th birthday, January 3rd, 2013. In November of 2013, Ben Baker was diagnosed with Stage I testicular cancer. He reluctantly resigned his post as Senator to focus on treating his illness. After a nine-month-long struggle, his battle ended in total victory with all cancerous cells being eradicated. He settled back into academia, and taught as a part-time Professor at the University of Washington in both the Biology and Political Science departments while completing a study of micro-environments in the Hoh Rainforest. In February of 2015, Senator, and long-time friend, Joseph Porter (I-WA) resigned in protest of Vice President Thyne continuing to hold the gavel. Governor Karen Fraser (D) called Dr. Baker at 11 o'clock at night and asked "Would you like to go back to the Senate?" Dr. Baker told the Governor that he needed to talk to his fiancé first (the couple decided not to marry until Ben was a year into remission), and after a day's discussion, he drove to the Governor's Mansion and told Gov. Fraser that he'd accept the appointment. Fraser announced her selection the next day, and Sen. B. Baker returned to the federal capital as Washington's new Junior Senator.